


Первые впечатления

by fandom_MassEffect, Luchiana



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: First Impressions, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana





	Первые впечатления

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452909) by [MaxRev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev). 



― Так ты убил того парня?

― Да.

― Ты не похож на убийцу.

― Я... погоди, почему это?

Не то чтобы он _хотел_ выглядеть как убийца, ему просто было любопытно, почему Шепард его так видит.

Пронзительные глаза ― очень чистого оттенка синего ― внимательно его изучали. Под взглядом этих глаз Кайден почувствовал себя напряжённо, почти неловко, сказать по правде. Так, будто они могли видеть в его душе глубины, в которые он и сам-то не осмеливался заглянуть.

― По тому, как ведёшь себя.

Окинув его с головы до ног пристальным взглядом, Шепард, казалось, подметил каждую деталь. И снова Кайден ощутил напряжение, но на этот раз совершенно другого рода.

― Ну... допустим. А можно подробнее? ― он машинально поднял руку, потёр шею.

Полные губы изогнулись в усмешке над его неловкостью, и Кайден поймал себя на том, что смотрит на них.

Сообразив, что молчание немного затянулось, он оторвал взгляд ― только затем, чтобы снова наткнуться на эти синие глаза. На миг в них что-то промелькнуло, но исчезло слишком быстро, чтобы понять.

Не обратив внимания на просьбу, Шепард заговорил, и от тембра его голоса по спине Кайдена побежали мурашки.

― То, как ты говоришь. Как подходишь к делу. Ты не какой-то занудный засранец, Аленко. Должен сказать, я приятно удивлён.

Кайден выпрямил спину. Погодите... Шепарду импонирует то, что он способен на... убийство? Он нахмурил брови и уже открыл было рот, но не успел сказать ни слова.

― Мне важно быть уверенным в том, что команда, с которой я иду на задание, способна выполнить долг, даже если придётся принимать трудные решения.

Вот как. Что ж, в этом был смысл.

― Так точно, коммандер. Можете на меня положиться.

В неверном свете консоли ― Кайден мог в этом поклясться ― глаза Шепарда на миг вспыхнули ярче. Коммандер кивнул ему и отвернулся.


End file.
